True Love Never Dies
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: I don't think you need to know much other than its Noco and a Day of the Dead fic. (more is explained inside) Enjoy!


***Holds up shield* Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like, forever. But my computer broke, and I had to get a new one, and with band related activities keeping me occupied 4 days a week after school, and the fact that on most weekends I'm so exhausted I cant come up with a decent plot line, I've kind of been on a hiatus. Dont worry! I'm working on other oneshots and other chapters of stories I promise! (nothing is being abandoned, I swear!).**

**Now, this one is actually made in celebration of a holiday today, Day of the Dead. (A day celebrating life, basically telling death that "You may be able to take my body, but you cant take my spirit") We've been learning about it in art class, and even did artwork on it (I will add the picture once I finish it, so if you do see it right now, its finished. If you don't, give me a break I'm working on it. I was at marching MPS's all day today. And we only got a god damned good.), so I decided I would write something for it.**

**Also, the program I'm using to type this on my computer doesn't have spell check, so if there are a lot of mispellings and typo's thats why. (I promise, they will eventually be fixed. I do look over my stories a lot and look for spelling errors and fix them as I see them.) **

**Noah: Why do you always make me do this?**

**Me: Because it's fun.**

**Noah: Fine. No one here owns Total Drama. Are you happy now?**

**Me: Extremely. Because now I cannot be unrightfully sued. **

***Courtney pouts and leaves***

Noah placed the last lit candle on the table and looked at his shrine with sadness. There were pictures of them, smiling and laughing at the park, at the library (Noah still doesn't know who took tht picture), and even one of them from their teenage years at a signing for Total Drama.

All of these pictures were precious to the book worm. These were irriplacable, because all these pictures contained two people, and one of them, was never coming back.

Cody.

A year ago, the happy go lucky brunette had been hit by a drunk driver and died in the crash. Yet, the driver lived. While all Noah had wanted to do was sit at home and cry, the crash had sparked news in the press, and suddenly the paparazzi was all over them, talking not only to his family, but old cast mates as well, asking how they were taking his death, turning his death into some major issue. Almost glorifying it. In fact, the only good those slippery reporters did was make it into a sort of public service anouncement.

Amongst all the interviews with forgotten cast mates, the driver involved, and Cody's friends and acquaintances, the press was most excited about trying to get Noah to talk.

That turned out however, to be easier said than done. The first week, Noah did nothing but lie in his room, cry, and sleep. However, after seeing signs of life and movement in Noahs house, they bombarded him with questions, which he very understandably turned away.

Even now, a year after the crash, Noah had only done a total of 3 interviews, all of which had been very short and ended up in magazine pages. By now, the press had gone back to writing about the latest dog survives impossible tragedy story, and the press had slowly gone back to the hole they'd crawled out of, however, Noah still hadn't gotten over it.

Ever sense the death of his lover, Noah had began a scrap book filled with all the pictures he could find of them, starting with pictures from times at Total Drama, moving onto their last year of high school, then the last five years together, living in their apartment.

Said book was placed in the middle of the shrine. The cover had a picture of the two of them at the arcade playing air hockey. That was Noahs favorite memory of them, thus making it cover worthy.

Noah sighed and looked at the shrine. He almost felt silly for doing this. However, this behavior wasn't unprompted. The reason Noah had built this rememberance of Cody is because today is a special day. He seen some things on facebook about a holiday called "Day of the Dead" where the deceased come and visit their loves onces still living on Earth. It sounded very far fetched and make believe, but none the less, what exactly did he have to lose?

Well, pride and dignity for believing in such fairytales, but thats not the point. The point is, Noah had made his dedicated decoration and it was now done. He sat down in his living room and looked at his work.

Seeing all these pictures brought back old memories. Playing video games. Going to the arcade. Just being able to hold him close, Noah started to cry. It started out very light, but soon the few tears turned to many as Noah began to bawl his eyes out.

As he was crying, he began to hear noises. At first they were small and easily explainable by natural unconcerning causes, but the noises were growing a bit louder. The normally cool and collected bookworm jumped when he felt something on his shoulder. The looked, it was a hand. A hand he knew very well. Noah looked up in astonishment, in shock to find Cody's shining face staring down at his.

"Shh. Don't cry Noah." The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the other and cuddled him.

Noah pinched himself. "This can't be real. It's too good to be real."

"But it is. I know your not totally sold on this day of the dead thing, but I can come back here like this every year. And, even when its not November 1st, I just wont be visible, but I can still visit you. And I can do things to let you know I'm there."

"But you, you.." Noah couldn't bring himself to say it.

"True love never dies Noah." Cody pulled him in for a kiss. And with that kiss, Noah knew he wasn't dreaming.

They spent that night as if the car crash had never happened. Playing games, holding each other, and just spending evey moment they could together, doing all the things they used to do.

"Noah. Listen, I have to leave soon, but before I go, theres one more thing I have to tell you."

Noah looked at his boyfriends fretful eyes and imediately knew were this was going. Cody took his hand in his.

"Now I know you have been thinking about suicide. I've seen it. You even tried a few times. And you would have ended you life. The only reason they fluked is because I messed with them. Noah, just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you don't still have a life ahead of you. And you need to go out and live it." Cody then swallowed a lump in his throat, and let go of his hand. "But if you want to meet someone new, I'm ok with that. I'm here for you no matter what.

Noah grabbed Codys arm and pulled him closer. "Do you really think that after tonight, and everything else I've been through, I would go meet someone else? Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Cody, there is no one who could replace you." The two shared a soft, loving kiss before Cody reluctantly broke away.

"Until next year Noah" And with that he vanished.

And every year after that Cody visited Noah, and usually made a few daily appearances. Noah went on to become a best selling author or a book series about a boy whose lover was a ghost. However, Noah died fairly young, at the age of 42. He was jumped and beated to death on his way home from his part time job. After that, the two boys were happily reunited for good and lived happily together for the rest of eternity.

**Yes I know, this entire thing is very chlice, and the ending/epilog is kind of odd, but it's something. I have another (and much better, and longer) oneshot in the works called "Tresspassing, Dream Smashing and Cookies. It's also Noco, so keep your eyes out for it. It will hopefully be up this weekend. Until next time.**

**-MyNameDontMatter**


End file.
